<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Staring in your eyes by mrsbrightside00</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27442864">Staring in your eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsbrightside00/pseuds/mrsbrightside00'>mrsbrightside00</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Bifrost Incident - The Mechanisms (Album)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Angst, Everybody Lives, F/F, Fluff, Memory Loss, No Beta We Die Like The Mechs, Really it's just fluff, Romantic Fluff, but barely perceptible</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:29:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27442864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsbrightside00/pseuds/mrsbrightside00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens after they survive the Bifrost? Midgard hast to be rebuilt, there's a lot to be done and you can't expect it to be perfect. You can't expect your marriage to be the same.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Sigyn (The Bifrost Incident)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Staring in your eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is an AU where they survive the Bifrost. How? I don't know nor care. Can be read as a prequel for "Lay down my limbs". Brief reference to "Your Tongue of Silver" by cyberiandemons</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She remembers Sigyn now. After everything is done, after they escape the hellish train, everything is a mess. She sees her stand tall, keep her posture, keep her calm. Loki looks at her when addressing the people. She doesn’t let any movement on her face slip when explaining what happened on the train. Sigyn is at the front and the resistance backs them both, keeps them safe. The resistance gives them refuge in a big house, adapted for survivors, rebels, the ones the law was looking for.  Loki sees people come and go, memos, signing papers, recording statements. Long days. A new Midgard, the reformation of the Yggdrasil System.</p><p>Loki herself has her fair share of documentation and declarations to do. She does not dare to go where Sigyn is working though. She can’t bring herself to do so even when she finds free time. Not even at night, she dares to start a conversation. They share a room, one with separate beds. There was no explanation for this decision, she thought maybe that’s just how rooms were or maybe Sigyn had requested it, to not make her comfortable.</p><p>Her mind slipped, sometimes, she felt it, a fog creeping from the corners of her mind, and her eyes probably showed that same fog. It made sense, in a way, after everything Odin had put her through. </p><p>Loki tries to properly grasp what happened on the train, everything is a mess, going too fast. And then their brief kiss before they thought they were doomed. So light, so soft, accepting. But of course, a kiss doesn’t make everything fine instantly, she knows. Not even when they have been married for so long. Time has kept them apart and she barely knows herself, she can’t expect a welcome with open arms. The train was… a stressful situation, a last chance, only that. </p><p>She thinks of this as she tucks herself in the simple, cold bed. Just a few minutes after, she hears the door open. Sigyn’s going to sleep early, for once. Usually, she arrives after Loki’s asleep and goes before she’s awake. Every day the load of work seems shorter, and Loki had been both excited and scared for the day when they had time to talk. What will she say? Will she really accept this, all that she is now? Did she… Did she really mean everything?</p><p> </p><p>A voice interrupts her thoughts. </p><p> </p><p>- Loki? Are you awake?- Her voice is small, meant for herself, more than anything. Loki felt tempted to lie, to say nothing. She wanted to cover herself and be asleep, she didn't feel prepared for whatever was to come. But how could she lie to her?</p><p>- Yes- an answer as soft has the question. Sigyn stepped closer, Loki could tell by her silhouette, for her steps made no sound. She stopped, close to the bed and Loki turned to look at her. For a moment their eyes met and she couldn’t tell how much time happened when staring. And then, Sigyn dropped her gaze, looking at her hands. </p><p>- Hi… we should… I …- She looked conflicted, at least that’s what the low light that slipped inside from the night could reveal. But took a deep breath and continued- is there room for one more?- with a brief gesture, toward the bed. </p><p> </p><p>Loki did not answer. She only pulled the sheets off and moved over to make space. She heard a sigh of relief from Sigyn. What?  How could Sigyn feel like a bother? Could she think she was gonna say no to her request? Loki felt the pressure of another body getting in and let Sigyn take the sheets to cover both of them properly.  And they were facing each other. And looking at her, so close, noses inches apart, her dark eyes looking into hers, how could Loki deny her anything?</p><p> They didn’t move, and it seemed like even their breaths had stopped. Finally, Sigyn spoke again. </p><p>-How are you feeling?- A nervous tone, testing unknown waters. </p><p>-Good, most of the times- Loki answers. She can't lie. </p><p>-Most? - A worried note lingers on the question. </p><p>-You have seen it, haven’t you?- Of course, Sigyn has seen it, Sigyn can read her eyes better than anyone. It happened on a lunch break. When she came back, she was being held in Sigyn’s arms, tight, as people passed and pretended not to notice. It happened once when she was taking a stroll in the garden. Noby was there. And when she came again, well, Sigyn was there. And she overheard some people talking to Sigyn in her “office”. She had dismissed them. Loki was to stay here.</p><p>Silence. Loki talks again. </p><p>-I… is like my mind falter but… I remember everything now- try to be positive, she says to herself. </p><p>- Everything?- Sigyn says, her eyes shining with hope. It’s a nice look on her. Hope, happiness. </p><p>- Everything- she smiles. </p><p>Then, silence. </p><p>- I’m sorry, for not being there every time it happens- Sigyn whispers- I promised myself I wouldn’t leave you…</p><p>-You haven’t. You are here. I know you check on me - I do know, I feel her gaze sometimes. I think I’ve never met her eyes. </p><p>- This...feels like a dream. I look at you, see you walk, see you through the window, and when I come back to sleep.- A weak laugh- sorry, didn’t want to sound like a creep - and then she holds a hand up near her cheek but takes it back before she can touch her- I don’t want to mess up.-</p><p>Loki takes her hand before she can back away and let her rest on her cheek for a moment before turning her head and giving a tiny kiss to her palm. </p><p>-I’m scared too. Don’t want to forget.- Loki looks back up and sees her tearing up. And she feels herself tearing up too. She feels Sigyn’s thumb wipe away tiny tears. </p><p>- I just wanted to give you space but I meant it, Loki, what I said. I won’t leave you this time.- The conviction in the words, the love in them, make Loki’s heart light up. Loki holds her and with her tired voice replies. </p><p>-I won’t forget - she replies in equal conviction. They smile and Loki thinks that maybe that’s where the conversation will end, when Sigyn speaks up again. </p><p>-So you remember then? Do you remember how we met?</p><p>-Yes - Yes, she remembers, and a smile crawls up again when thinking about it. </p><p>-And how we danced, back at that gala in Asgard?</p><p>-Yes</p><p>-And… </p><p>-And how much you hate doing laundry, how you sing to yourself when you cook, and that you like to play with my hair. - Gods, she remembers and she couldn’t be more grateful. She leans in, for they are only inches between them, and gives her a small kiss on the lips. -I remember our wedding vows, and I remember I like this- Loki backs away a little and Sigyn pulls her hand back and lets Loki find her a position. She does, one where they are as close as they can be, cuddling to her side, confidence taking over her as she uses her hands to hug her and nuzzle near her neck, inhaling deeply. She hears Sigyn laugh and starts talking again -I not only remember I love you. I feel it when I think of you when I look at you.- She feels Sigyn's heart pick up, and there she feels it too. </p><p>Sigyn takes a sharp breath and puts her arm around her, the other in Loki’s hair, doing exactly what Loki said -So you remember I love you too? </p><p>-I could use a refresher.- Loki says, feeling a kiss on the top of her head.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>